King's Game
by Bordebergia
Summary: Secuela de rescate. ¿Que harías si de un día a otro te despiertas como hollow? No tienes agujero, pero tampoco puedes regresar a la normalidad, tu mente se nubla por momentos. Eres una amenaza inminente ¿Lograras seguir cuerdo? O un cero sellará tu destino. Apresúrate, que el miedo jugará en tu contra.
1. Chapter 1

**A petición de varios lectores, he decidido hacerles caso y seguir con esta temática. La narrativa es ligeramente distinta a lo que estoy acostumbrada, pero la historia lo necesitaba. Si eres uno de aquellos quienes leyó el anterior o solo tienes curiosidad, espero que sea de tu agrado.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece**

Un severo ataque de tos lo hizo levantarse a media noche, su frente sudaba ligeramente y su garganta imitaría perfectamente a un desierto. Gruñó al levantarse, un poco de agua debía calmarlo, aunque sentía algo distinto en él. Se dirigió a la cocina, a tientas logró saciar su sed a mitad de la oscuridad, por el momento no encontraba la razón de su presentimiento y por suerte no había roto algo.

Pequeños ruidos llamaron su atención, algunos provenían de su habitación.

—Nah, es mi imaginación— se dijo al no encontrar un rastro de energía.

Quizá aun estaba cansado por adelantar el papeleo de toda la semana. Pero eso no le importaba tanto, con un día libre regresaría a la normalidad. Miró por segunda vez a su habitación ligeramente iluminada por una luz que se filtraba por su ventana, levantó una ceja al notar unas marcas alrededor de su futon, se acercó para tocarlas, parecía que la madera fuera cortada con precisión, pero a su vez estas se asemejaban a rasguños.

Los párpados volvían a cerrarse, bostezo antes de quedarse dormido profundamente...

Murmullos comenzaron a escucharse a la distancia, un escalofrío le recorrió al recordarlos. Se levantó de golpe, su corazón parecía detenerse por un instante al ver sus manos.  
De nuevo era un hollow. Con preocupación abrió su kimono en busca de agujero, para encontrarse solo con piel blanca.  
—El espejo— murmuró en su mente.

Aun con pasos adormilados logró llegar a un mueble cercano, con miedo tomo el espejo para verse.  
Sintió una punzada al notar la legendaria máscara de vasto lorde de nuevo. Con esfuerzo podía distinguir sus ojos entre la oscuridad de las cuencas, estos apenas eran un destello marrón.

Rápidamente se alistó, necesitaba interceptar a Rukia lo más pronto, temía que su mente fuera sometida por las voces y comenzara a luchar con cualquier ser vivo. Deseaba con su alma que estar a su lado funcionase como la vez anterior.

Gracias a su uso del shumpo o sonido, no era visto por los shinigamis que recientemente iniciaban sus labores, lo que menos deseaba era crear pánico, desde esa ultima ocasión su división era una con menos reclutas de los trece escuadrones.

Poco a poco llegó a visualizar la mansión Kuchiki, el edificio de un momento a otro parecía ser su salvacion. Dio un salto para adentrarse al jardín de la mansión.  
—¡Rukia!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas, el miedo surgió por segunda ocasión al escuchar su voz.

Los pétalos rosas aparecieron para arrojarlo contra el muro. Algunos guardias le observaban en el tejado, a espera de la orden final.  
La mente del sustituto comenzaba a tornarse turbia, las memorias de su antigua pelea hacían que el hollow comenzara a gruñir bajo. Iba a desenfundar su katana, ante la idea prefirió estrellar su cabeza contra el muro en un intento de calmarse. No lastimaría a nadie más.

Una, dos, tres veces y la cuenta seguía, solo el hueco sonido se escuchaba junto a las hojas del árbol de cerezo.

Byakuya se mantenía a la defensiva, no permitirá semejante amenaza en su hogar. Alzó una ceja al notar su comportamiento, suspiró pesadamente al no haber un ataque. Quizá aun seguía cuerdo. Con un movimiento de su mano regresó su bankai a la normalidad.  
—Kurosaki— lo llamó con seriedad. El pelinaranja se quedó absorto en él, la incomodidad comenzaba a aparecer para el cabecilla —No te pierdas— ordenó antes de ingresar al interior de la mansión.

Escuchaba las garras del sustituto golpear contra la madera, su serio semblante parecía preocuparse ligeramente, un movimiento en falso y un cero volaría parte de la construcción. Se detuvieron ante una habitación.  
—Sigue dormida— incluso para él era extraño —No la asustes Kurosaki— aunque tampoco entendía del todo porque le daba tantas libertades a un mocoso.

Sin más se alejó. Ichigo se adentró con cautela, ahí estaba Rukia dormida en su futon, seguramente tuvo que terminar el papeleo de Ukitake, esa no había sido la semana más saludable del capitán. Se arrodilló a su lado, no le extrañó ver la habitación ligeramente vacía, a lo mucho solo había un par de muebles y un espejo.  
La joven nunca le dio importancia a esas cosas.

Agradecía recobrar su cordura, incluso su corazón se calmaba al verla así.  
—Eres mi luz, ¿Lo sabías?— susurró con suavidad. Cuanto desearía estar en la misma división con ella para no preocuparse de nada.  
Cerró sus ojos por un instante. Aun seguía pensando la manera de convertir su relación en algo formal, dejar de ser un amigo. Hace años no le importaba, ahora odiaba esa definición.

Rukia abrió sus ojos al sentir una presencia —¡¿ICHIGO?!— gritó antes de saltar. Su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo de nuevo con esa apariencia.

—¡Perdona! — dijo el hombre moviendo nervioso sus garras

De cierta forma le calmaba ver ese ámbar entre la oscuridad —No importa, pero ¿Porque demonios estas así?— dejaría de lado el reclamo, esto era más preocupante.

—No lo sé, solo desperté y ya estaba en mi forma hollow.

Bien, ya tenia una respuesta.

—¡Eso no te da derecho a entrar aquí!— exclamó molesta —¡Casi vuelvo a morir por tu culpa imbécil!

Un pequeño silencio apareció, la mirada del joven se desvío a una esquina de la habitación —Vine porque me calma tu presencia— dijo avergonzado, olvidaba que siendo vasto lorde era más impulsivo con sus actos y palabras.

Las mejillas de la morena comenzaron a pintarse de carmín, su corazón latió sorprendido. Ese hombre siempre encontraba la forma de alterarla y mucho.  
Negó con suavidad antes de acercarse —Deberías ir con Urahara-san, quizá tenga idea de que hacer— palmeó el hombro de su compañero —Vamos a desayunar ¿Te parece?— Ichigo asintió, con las prisas no comió ni un bocado.

Ambos caminaron hasta el comedor, encontrándose con el cabecilla quien los esperaba aún a la defensiva.  
—Buenos días Nii-sama— dijo la joven con una reverencia antes de tomar asiento enfrente de él

—Buenos días Rukia— respondió el azabache antes de mirar de reojo al sustituto —¿Te sientes mejor Kurosaki?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa —S..sí— dudando se sentó a lado de su amada —Perdona por venir así— se rascó la nuca nervioso —Pero desconozco porque volví a esta forma. Incluso estuve a punto de atacarte.

—Le informare al comandante, por el momento deberías permanecer aquí, Rukia cuida que su mente no se nuble. Hablaré con Ukitake sobre tu ausencia— comentó sereno antes de que los sirvientes aparecieran con su desayuno.

—Como digas Nii-sama.

* * *

Pasaban las horas y el noble no regresaba, miraba a la joven leer un libro. Él por su parte estaba sentado en el jardín a un lado del árbol de cerezo, aunque también habían sirvientes reparando los daños de la mañana.

— _¿Quieres dominarlos?_

Giró su cabeza a la dirección de aquella voz... No había nadie.  
Suspiró molesto, de nuevo comenzaban los murmullos de su mente, uno a uno se unían más voces hasta el punto de ser insoportable. Hablaría con la joven antes de que fuera tarde.

—Hey Rukia, ¿Que lees?— preguntó con calma, la mirada violeta apareció detrás del libro.

—Una novela— respondió sin darle importancia

 _—¿Porque sigues sus leyes?_

Era curioso, usualmente estar con ella lo calmaba, la vez anterior logró hacerlo recordar todo ¿Que era diferente?

Su agujero...

Ella lo tocó mientras le pedía regresar, tal vez era el calor que emanaba su pequeño cuerpo, con esta idea se acercó para sentarse a su lado.  
—¿Que haces Ichigo?— preguntó ligeramente extrañada. Solo esperaba que no tratara de molestarla.

—Nada, ya dije que tu presencia me calma— respondió antes de recargar su cabeza en la de ella —Enana no esperes que me arrastre a tus pies por esto— de cierta forma el aroma de ella era delicioso, bastante dulce, perfecto para alguien de sus gustos.

— _Convierte a la shinigami en tu mujer_ — susurró una voz seria. Esta era nueva, de eso estaba seguro, y sus intenciones no eran nada buenas

El corazón del sustituto dio un vuelco, se alejó unos centímetros por instinto, sentía la adrenalina recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo producto del escalofrío. Su deseo lentamente crecía

Ella estaba a su alcance, podía llevársela y nadie se lo impediría.

—Oye— lo llamó Rukia —¿Quieres recorrer la mansión? Es bastante grande y ya me aburrí.

Ichigo no respondió soló asintió. La joven, se extrañó por un instante, jugaría haber visto que el destello ámbar se volvió amarillo.  
Se levantó y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos, a su lado estaba el Kurosaki en completo silencio.

—¿Ichigo?— realmente comenzaba a asustarse. Su amigo nunca podría estar así con ella, usualmente peleaban o conversaban sobre cualquier cosa. Los ojos marrones se posaron sobre ella.

—¿E..estas bien?

Retrocedió al ver un destello amarillo apoderándose del café con rapidez.

—Rukia...— dijo el sustituto con calma, incluso siendo un hollow su voz seguía siendo melódica —Hay cosas que deberíamos aclarar— dio un paso adelante. Y fijo su mirada en la violeta —Entre ellas que serás mi reina— agregó para tomar su rostro con delicadeza.


	2. Chapter 2

**No entiendo los problemas que ha tenido mi historia con fanfiction, creo que estoy un poco salada XD**

 **Pero enserio, incluso a mi me la oculta de la pagina principal T.T**

 **Como sea, dejaré esta rápida actualización en espera de que el problema se solucione. Gracias por sus comentarios owo**

 **Bleach no me pertenece**

Intentó retroceder, ahogó un grito al tocar la pared. Estaba acorralada, los ojos amarillos no parecían contentos con su acción.

No podía hacer mucho, su zampakuto estaba en su habitación y tenia la certeza de que un kido no sería suficiente para detenerlo.

Sentía el cálido aliento del hombre tocar su rostro, tragó saliva al notar como este disminuía la distancia.  
—He soñado tanto con hacerte mi mujer— murmuró en su oído. Una sensación la invadió

 _¿Era miedo o sorpresa?_

La lengua del hollow pasó con lentitud en su cuello.

 _Miedo, definitivamente era eso._

Ahogo un gemido cuando esta llego a su clavícula. Temor y deseo, quien diría que juntar esas dos emociones sería posible.  
Anhelaba que funcionase —I..Ichigo, para por favor— pidió, no le importó que su voz se cortara por un segundo. Con él podía mostrar cualquier emoción sin ser criticada.

Le sorprendió que este obedeciera de inmediato —Paren...— rogó antes de golpear su cabeza contra la pared —¡Dejenme solo!— su reiatsu comenzaba a elevarse —¡LARGO!

—¡Ichigo!— No dudo en abrazarlo de la cintura, no entendía el porque, pero podía sentir la desesperación en cada letra que dijo. Su corazón se oprimía más al escuchar como los cuernos chocaban contra la pared.

Los sirvientes hicieron su aparición, los rostros mostraron sorpresa y terror, a ellos les secundaron los guardias.  
—Señorita Rukia, debe irse, nosotros nos encargaremos hasta que llegue el amo Kuchiki.

Ignoró las peticiones, el dolor que sentía la obligaba a permanecer junto a su compañero. Odiaba no saber que hacer.  
Apenas las sintió en su cabeza, con una mano temblorosa las tocó; unas lágrimas. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró al Kurosaki golpeándose pero, ellas apenas lograban escurrir de su mascara.

 _Estaba llorando..._

No toleraría eso —¡Imbécil!— rugió mientras le propinaba un gancho en la mandíbula.  
El sustituto titubeo, con pasos pesados dirigió una mirada fulminante a la teniente, el amarillo dominaba al capitán. Un cero fue rápidamente cargado; que importaba si Rukia moría, podía ir tras otra fémina...

 _No, él no deseaba a nadie más._

La mirada violeta estaba enfrentándolo, podía reconocer el temor en su aroma, ahora que estaba vulnerable ¿Porque no lo atacaba?  
Mientras que los sirvientes y guardias solo esperaban una oportunidad de huir. Algunos ya lo habían hecho.

—Ya te lo dije Ichigo, no tienes que cargar con todo solo— reclamó la joven antes de dar un paso más, no parecía con miedo a morir. Su atención se volvió a centrar en ella.

Un golpe en en cuello del Kurosaki lo hizo desplomarse, desvaneciendo la roja energía que tenía entre sus cuernos —Vaya esta más impulsivo de lo esperado— comento Kyoraku con calma —Lamento haber tardado Rukia-chan. Pero no encontraba la forma de distraer a Byakuya-kun lo suficiente.

Simplemente cayo de rodillas, instintivamente se abrazó a si misma en un intento de calmarse. Su corazón latía desenfrenado, la adrenalina corría en su cuerpo.  
El comandante se agachó a su altura, con una cálida sonrisa le indicó que podía abrazarlo, la joven aceptó la oferta sin dudar.

—Por favor regresen a sus actividades, me encargare del joven Kurosaki— pidió el castaño a los presentes, cuando todos se alejaron correspondió el abrazo —Has sido valiente, puedes quedarte así todo lo que necesites. Y calma, que he investigado junto a Ukitake desde aquel día, además ya se mando un pedido de ayuda a Urahara Kisuke.

El calor que emanaba ese hombre era tan parecido a una sonrisa de su capitán, ambas parecían desaparecer su temor y angustias, tal vez por ello eran tan parecidos. Miró a un inconsciente Ichigo, se maldecía por no seguirlo aquel día y evitar que el mismo se hiciera su agujero. Este comenzó a moverse, su corazón latió con fuerza.

—Capitán Kyoraku— dijo con cierto temor.

Shunsui terminó el abrazo, con pasos lentos se acercó a Ichigo —Creí que estar en Hueco Mundo te ayudaría a entender esto, pero en cambio has asustado a Rukia-chan— comentó tranquilo antes de extender su mano al muchacho —¿Me permites ayudarte?

La mirada del capitán más joven parecía esperanzada ante la propuesta, el marrón de nuevo surgía y ocupaba el lugar del amarillo. Sin titubear aceptó.  
Ichigo la miró fijamente —Rukia, lamento no mencionar nada sobre las voces y sobre los daños a la mansión yo cubriré los gastos— se notaba a leguas el arrepentimiento del shinigami —Entiendo si prefieres estar lejos de mi un tiempo

Sonrió ante la nobleza de él —Comandante ¿Que tenemos que hacer?— no lo abandonaría tan fácilmente.

Kyoraku sonrió divertido, aquellos dos nunca se separarían por algo así. Otras personas deberían intervenir para lograrlo y ellos se resistirían hasta con su ultimo aliento.  
—Necesitas comer huecos, es fundamental para un hollow. De esta forma apaciguara el instinto por un mayor tiempo.

—Kyoraku-san ¿Porque no solo cortar los cuernos de nuevo?— cuestiono el Kurosaki —La vez anterior funciono.

—Tu agujero— respondió para señalar el pecho de Ichigo —La mascara es el corazón de un hollow, y el agujero indica donde estaba su corazón. Por el momento es peligroso, anda ve a comer

Ichigo y Rukia compartieron una mirada de escepticismo, acaso ese hombre pretendía ... ¿Eso?  
Parecía que les leía con facilidad —Una garganta— respondió antes de comenzar a alejarse.

—Rukia, a la primera señal de mi oscuridad huye— pidió el sustituto antes de concentrarse en sus recuerdos de Hueco Mundo. Había escuchado por Grimmjow que eso era lo fundamental para dirigir a una garganta, de lo contrario terminarían en cualquier otro lugar.

Ante ellos apareció un pequeño cuadrado negro, el Kurosaki lo ignoró para seguir, la teniente mantenía la distancia.

 _Click_

Parecía como una llave abriendo una cerradura, aquel cuadrado rápidamente se transformó en una garganta, a diferencia de sus camaradas los borde no eran negros, un rojo carmesí le sustituía.

La valentía del capitán parecía esfumarse ante su realidad, tal vez comenzaba a temer lo que era. —Vamos, tienes que calmarte— dijo Rukia para tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo adentro.

Hueco Mundo les dio la bienvenida con su apariencia desierta, a lo lejos se observaban los restos de Las Noches. El viento hacia sonar a la arena acompañando a los rugidos se los hollow.  
Veía a su compañero comenzar a sufrir ansiedad, seguramente producto de su instinto.

—Yo te espero Ichigo.

Aquella fue la señal para que desapareciera el capitán y junto a él la garganta. Tuvo que reducir su energía hasta el mínimo, no podía permitirse luchar por un descuido, poco a poco comenzaba a sentir el reiatsu de Ichigo elevarse a la distancia, su rugido de guerra helaba la sangre.  
Varias presencias desaparecieron en cuestión de minutos. Trató de pensar en la manera de solucionar todo esto, si tardaban demasiado la Central 46 entraría a escena y seguramente empeoraría todo.

Nada se le ocurría, suspiró mientras caminaba a las ruinas, los pensamientos comenzaron a desvanecerse, su mirada se perdió un instante en la luna pálida, absorta se encontraba en el blanco. Era tan bella como la del mundo Humano.  
Suspiró al recordar los días en aquel lugar; Karakura al principio pareció ser el lugar de su misión, pero se convirtió en un segundo hogar.

Escuchó los pasos de Ichigo detrás, giró a verlo. La tela negra se encontraba manchada de un líquido oscuro al igual que la mascara, los ojos amarillos le veían en completa calma.

 _Recordó la petición._

—Deberías limpiarse zanahoria-dono— dijo mientras se acercaba. Notó la sorpresa del instintivo Ichigo.  
Arrancó unas vendas de su cuerpo y le indicó al hueco que se agachase, este aun extrañado obedeció. Tomó la mascara con delicadeza y limpió hasta la ultima gota del espeso liquido.

—¿Extrañas el Mundo Humano Ichigo?— preguntó calmada, de cierta forma el amarillo era capaz de hipnotizarte.

—Si, bastante.

Seguía absorta en el destello, ahora parecía tan melancólico. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a reducir la distancia, fue hasta que sus labios tocaron la fría mascara cuando volvió en si.

Miró de nuevo al amarillo, algunos dirían que no ha cambiado en nada, pero ella podía reconocerlo.

 _Deseo._

Ichigo la apartó con brusquedad.

—Odio las voces en mi mente, hay una en especial que me ordena obligarte a ser mía— el marrón apareció ante la culpa —Pero yo se que... No me amas.

Las palabras fueron dagas para la teniente, recordaba perfectamente aquella ocasión. Esa afirmación era falsa pero... Fue lo único que pudo hacer para protegerle.  
Sin embargo sucedió todo lo contrario, lo acercó al enemigo y ahora estaba así.

—Mentí— confesó desviando la mirada, estaba consciente que esa palabra le traería muchos problemas con un hollow incontrolable.

Un breve silencio apareció, creyó estar a salvo. Grave error, levanto la mirada.  
El amarillo mostraba ira pura.

 _Tal vez había cavado su propia tumba_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Que no surja el miedo, hoy hay capitulo medio tranquilon ¿O no? XD**

 **¡La nostalgia aparece con el manga! Aunque no se quien lo siga por aquí, si es así luego explico algunas cosas que en este momento se contradicen :v**

 **Agradecimientos** **a todos por leer y tomarse la molestia de comentar.**

 **Loen, ya que no es cuenta fija, te respondo desde aquí: Haría los capítulos más largo pero aveces me extiendo de más. Aun tengo una historia sin terminar que actualmente pesa 98 kb, compárala con este capitulo que pesaría aproximadamente 15 kb. Por eso no sigo XD**

 **Bleach no me pertenece**

—Mentí

Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua helada, mi corazón dio un vuelco. Nunca te creí capaz de mentir con algo así.

Mi mente se nubló ante la ira creciente de mi alma, poco a poco deje de verte como la luz de mi sol. Te convertías velozmente en una maldición.

Tome la empuñadura de mi katana con fuerza, lentamente me acerque a ti. Seguías sin huir, no se si estabas paralizada del miedo o creías que existía bondad en este hueco.

Reza porque llegue Grimmjow y me interrumpa, ya que estoy a punto de arrebatar tu vida.  
Levanté a Zangetsu, observe como agachabas la cabeza.

—Pateti...

No pude terminar, tus ojos violeta me miraron de un momento a otro, los mechones oscuros parecían saber su lugar. La expresión que poseías era igual a aquella despedida, la misma tristeza se encontraba o tal vez era más.

De inmediato solté mi espada.

¿En que me estaba convirtiendo?

Dude en acercarme, pero mis sentimientos me obligaban.

—Rukia— Murmuré al tocar con delicadeza tu rostro. No me rechazaste a pesar de lo que estuve a punto de hacer.

La luz de luna iluminaba tu cara y la volvía más bella de lo que pude haber soñado. Suspiré pesadamente, era un idiota.  
Por un momento olvide que tu eres la luna blanca y yo el sol negro.

—¡Bastardo!— gritaste antes de golpear mi estomago. No importaba mi apariencia o poder, tus golpes siempre dolían.

Sonreí detrás de la mascara mientras sujetaba mi abdomen —Me lo merezco, ya son dos veces hoy.

Te sonrojas ligeramente al recordar como besaste mi rostro, pese a que mi piel estaba detrás de esta condena.

Desearía poder regresar el beso, finalmente sentir tus labios sobre los mios, después de tantos años y que esto dejara de ser solo una fantasía o un sueño.  
Anhelo tu calor, así que procedo a acercarme y atraparte en un abrazo, recargo mi cabeza sobre la tuya, inspiró tu aroma acallando las voces por un rato.

—Ichigo...

No se lo que quieras decir, pero por esta vez no te permitiré hablar —Shh, te perdono si tu lo haces conmigo— respondí con seriedad.

Tu silencio me da la razón, escucho tu respiración volverse más lenta, tus brazos se recargan en los míos. Seguramente sigues viendo la luna.  
—Es bella— comentas ya tranquila.

Odio ser un peligro para ti, pero el tenerte a mi lado tan segura de mi bondad me regresa el corazón que estoy perdiendo.  
Quiero volverte mi mujer, no solo de forma carnal, sino en todos los sentidos posibles. Deseando cada día verte y si la muerte nos separa, tener la oportunidad de volverte a conocer y enamorarme de una gran mujer.

—Rukia— susurré con suavidad —¿Me amas?

Puedo sentir el corazón de ambos latir con mayor intensidad, pero por razones diferentes.

Yo temo que ya sea tarde.

—Claro que si.

Tu por nerviosismo.

Voy bajando mi cabeza hasta llegar a tu cuello, te sobresaltas cuando retiro con una mano tu cabello.  
Ahí nadie puede verlo, y es la única forma que se me ocurre para agradecerte —¿Puedo?

—Ichigo, no es necesario.

—Ni siquiera sabes que voy a hacer.

—Después de la mansión ya no se si esto terminara bien.

—Grr, no puedo besarte y tu no me dejas alternativas, enana egoísta.

—Pervertido —Tu gemido anterior dice lo mismo de ti.

—Bastardo.

Reí ligeramente al darme cuenta como reñíamos sin preocuparnos, incluso seguíamos igual de cerca. Era cierto lo que decías.  
—Gracias— musité con alegría —Contigo puedo ser yo mismo.

No sé si fue vergüenza o realmente te deje con curiosidad.  
—Hazlo rápido, que debemos volver te has tardado mucho.

Se que te sonrojaste hasta las orejas, puedo verlas y son tan adorables.  
—Muy bien— respondí para sentir tu cuerpo estremecerse ante mi aliento.

Me acerque a tu cuello, la blanca piel era muy atractiva. El instinto me pedía a gritos seguir adelante.  
Olfatee la zona, sin duda el aroma que desprendía no era miedo. Mi lengua pasó y tu soltaste un gemido, sonreí antes de seguir un poco más.

—Ichi...go.

Aquella fue mi señal para terminar, con cuidado me acerque un poco más para morder delicadamente tu cuello.

—Ngh..

Te solté después de ese ahogado gemido, las marcas de mi mordida eran ocultadas perfectamente por tu cabello.  
—¿Te gustó?— pregunté orgulloso. No importa lo que dijeras, yo sabia la verdad.

Sin decir nada te giras a verme fijamente, tus mejillas siguen sonrojadas levemente pero el aroma que desprende tu cuerpo...  
Dice que me deseas.

Con gusto cumpliría tu deseo, pero este no es el lugar adecuado ni el momento.  
—Idiota— murmuras al reconocer las sensaciones que he despertado en ti.

Me acercó a tu rostro, el color carmesí aumenta, espero que desistas y mires a otro sitio.  
No lo haces, en cambio colocas tu mano en mi pecho.

Te mentiría si no admito que se siente bastante bien, percibo a Grimmjow en las cercanías. Tarde, pero ya encaminado.  
—Vamonos— dije para cargarte con un brazo y abrir una garganta de regreso.

Cruzamos para llegar a la oficina de Kyoraku, es extraño yo me decidí a llevarnos a la décimo tercera división. Siento al antiguo espada más cerca, sin opción cierro el portal.  
—Lamento esto Ichigo-san— menciona el comandante a nuestras espaldas, instintivamente te suelto y lo apunto con Zangetsu.  
Esta desarmado, pero se que él es poderoso. No por nada ocupó el lugar de Yamamoto.

Rukia aun cree estar en territorio aliado —Capitán Kyoraku ¿Que sucede?

—La Central 46 se ha enterado más pronto de lo deseado y ha dado un veredicto— confiesa el hombre, su mirada se nota triste, no entiendo el motivo.

—Que con ello— cuestioné de forma agresiva. Obligue a mi cuerpo percibir hasta la ultima pizca de reiatsu.  
Nadie se encontraba cerca o más bien no estaban, mi cuerpo sintió un escalofrío, Rukia se hallaba igual de confundida.

—He pedido la ayuda de Aizen, por eso nadie nos interrumpe. Es su bankai— la mirada se torna seria —Dieron la orden de ejecutarte, todo el Goitei esta obligado al igual que Hueco Mundo y Karakura, quien no obedezca muere— dijo tratando de no mostrarse nervioso. Como odiaba a ese juzgado —Me iré y deberán seguir sus ordenes.

Alze una ceja curioso. Obedecer al nuevo Rey Espiritual, era raro, pero nada me indicaba que estuviera mintiendo. Sentí el miedo de Rukia, con delicadeza tome su mano en un intento de calmarla.

—¿Algo más Kyoraku-san?— pregunté más tranquilo. Protegería a mi amada con todo lo que tenia, y eso incluía mi vida.

Asintió para mirar a mi compañera —Rukia-chan, toma este libro. Les será de ayuda, es lo único que Ukitake pudo conseguir— le entregó un antiguo pero pequeño libro —Busquen al autor, quizá en este lugar nadie entienda como liberar a Ichigo-san, pero ahí él es el único.

—Suficiente conversación— interrumpió Aizen al aparecer. No ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima ocasión, me sonríe ligeramente como saludo —Vamos, que esto va a terminar pronto.

Con un movimiento de su mano elimina la ilusión, finalmente siento los reiatsu de varios capitanes rondar. Me extraño al sentirlos a ellos dos al otro lado de la puerta, sin mencionar algo entraron.

—Toshiro y Matsumoto— dije calmado —¿Son mis primeros oponentes?— cuestione sin temor.

Ante mi comentario Aizen rió divertido, comenzaba a irritarme y mucho.  
—Ellos les acompañaran. Ustedes dos solos no podrían encontrarlo sin morir en el intento— me respondió sin perder su tranquilidad. Todos los shinigamis comenzaban a acercarse velozmente.

Suspire pesadamente, el tiempo se agotaba. Kyoraku nos sonrió cálido antes de tomar su katana —Bien, me voy a preparar la defensa con los demás. Suerte.

Cuando él salio de la habitación Aizen elevó su reiatsu, con una mano comenzó a formar un portal. Este era parecido al senkaimon, solo que en una versión más pequeña.

La décima división estaba en silencio, sentía sus miradas sobre mi, sin ningún intento de pregunta, era tan desagradable.  
Les mire seriamente, estaba seguro que mis ojos estaban dominados por el amarillo —Que sucede— pregunte molesto.

Toshiro no se inmuto sin embargo no hablo, Matsumoto retrocedió un poco pero se acerco al segundo siguiente.

—Es raro verte así, das un poco de miedo... pero ver como sostienes con delicadeza la mano de Rukia da ternura— sonrió divertida —¡Mi capitán y yo estaremos a tus ordenes!

Me sonroje al notarlo, Rukia me imitó. Esa mujer era demasiado audaz la mayor parte del tiempo.

Después de ese comentario la batalla acaparó nuestros oídos, las espadas y el kido eran parte del fuego cruzado. Tres capitanes y dos tenientes contra el Goitei, esto de ninguna manera terminaría bien. Finalmente se escucho el sonido de unas pesadas puertas abriéndose, el aroma de los presentes volvía a la normalidad.

—Adelante— invitó el Rey. Ellos dudaban, pero yo no permitiría que más sangre se corriera por mi culpa.  
Rukia apretó mi mano, este día no fue nada sencillo para ella.

Era momento de renovar la vieja promesa —Yo los protegeré— dije para encabezar al grupo.

Los tres me siguieron, la mirada de Aizen mostraba un deje de preocupación, quizá sin desearlo él me tenia aprecio.

O tal vez era porque no podríamos regresar fácilmente.

Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse... El portal había desaparecido.  
—Matsumoto, Kuchiki, necesito que se quien su insignia de teniente. Kurosaki destruyelas junto a mi haori No tenia certeza del lugar donde nos hallábamos, pero volví a sentir el reiatsu de Yamamoto y de varios conocidos muertos.

¿El pasado o un purgatorio para shinigamis?

Con un cero desintegre las muestras de su rango, sus rostros eran un poema ante la realidad. Seguramente ya habían percibido a alguien.  
La tarde comenzó a teñir el cielo de varios colores, pasé mas tiempo del esperado en Hueco Mundo, seguramente tendrían hambre pronto. —Buscaré comida— mencione calmado. Un poco de caza no me haría mal para observar la zona.

Sin esperar su respuesta me fui.

Aunque por ahora agradecía a la parte de hollow que tenia dentro, o seguramente estaría como ustedes.

 **Por hoy es todo :3**

 **Ahora la pregunta es ¿A quien sintieron para estar así?**

 **Eso y más en el siguiente capitulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vaya, a unos cuantos días de entrar en la universidad... Y se me acaba Bleach :(**

 **Aunque si los spoilers son de confianza, necesito terminar de verlos, ya me dejaron picada XD**

 **En fin, dejaré este capitulo listo, espero que les guste.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece**

Cuando pudo sentir esa energía. Joder, desearía haber aparecido en otro lugar, no tenía idea de como actuaba el instinto de Ichigo.  
Confiado o idiota, una de las dos debía ser.

Quizá no lo recordó, pero ellos tres si lo hacían y perfectamente.

—Gin— susurro su compañera Rangiku, una mezcla de emoción y miedo se apodero de ella ante ese nombre.  
Hitsugaya no se demoró mucho en tomar una decisión. Estar en un campo abierto era un suicidio si las palabras de Aizen eran ciertas.

—Siganme— ordenó el capitán.

Solo pudo asentir antes de seguirlos a ellos dos, aunque sentía a su cuerpo volver a ser atrapado por la serpiente. Un escalofrío le recorrió al sentirlo detrás de ella.  
—Ichimaru— fue lo único que salio de sus labios al verlo.

Los ojos rojizos del ex shinigami se posaron sobre su presa, la zampakuto que le caracterizo fue desenfundada, pero la hoja ya no era plateada. El color negro era su matiz.

—¡Ruge Haineko!

Su brazo fue jalado por Toshiro, incitándola a avanzar con mayor fuerza mientras el shikai les daba un poco de tiempo.  
Un gruñido surgió del peliplateado al verse enfrentado.

—No es él— mencionó la teniente de la décima con seriedad —Sus ojos son azules no rojos.

Parecían haberlo hecho desistir un poco, pero como un buen cazador este le seguía forzando a su cuerpo.

—Shinsou Aquellas eran las palabras más peligrosas que podían aparecer.

El capitán se detuvo y colocó sus manos frente suyo —¡Danku!— exclamó a todo pulmón, invocando a la barrera de kido. La cual pudo apenas detener al shikai, pese a ser uno de los shinigamis más poderosos la barrera comenzó a agrietarse.

—¿Deberíamos enfrentarlo?— preguntó la joven Kuchiki con un poco de incertidumbre. Ese hombre fue capaz de darle una batalla a Ichigo en su momento y de derrotar a Matsumoto con cierta facilidad hace años.

No quería provocar más dolor en su compañera y amiga, pero parecía no haber otra opción.  
Se prepararon para el ataque, Hitsugaya permitió a la espada romper su barrera, Ichimaru se acercó con velocidad. La sonrisa se volvía más tétrica al juntarla con esos ojos rojos.

El antiguo capitán ladeó su cabeza y cuerpo —¡Ban...— fue interrumpido por el dragón de hielo, quien lo impactó en su pecho en un intento de hacerlo retroceder.  
Gin lanzó una pequeña risa antes de sujetarse a la zampakuto, con su mano derecha clavó su propia espada. Lentamente Hyourinmaru fue tomando un color opaco, el cual se volvía gris.

Toshiro parecía estar en shock, a medida que el hielo cambiaba de color le era más difícil controlar a su bankai, incluso el hielo había logrado atrapar con fuerza al enemigo. El miedo empezó a surgir en él, miró a su teniente, quizá terminaría con algunas heridas pero estarían a salvo.

—Kuchiki, quiero que le des un buen puñetazo a Kurosaki de mi parte— confesó el capitán mientras la ceniza lo rodeaba a él y a Gin.  
Rukia no lo entendía por completo.

—¡Hado uno: Shō!

Hasta que recordó la variante del shikai. Una gran explosión rodeó al grupo, Ichimaru salió disparado a la dirección de donde vino, Hitsugaya por su parte cayó de rodillas, algunas quemaduras eran visibles en su rostro y manos, especialmente la derecha.

Su katana por otro lado parecía fisurada.

Las dos tenientes lo levantaron con suavidad, apenas seguía consciente.  
—Demonios, este lugar aumenta los daños— murmuró Matsumoto molesta —Menos mal que Shinsou no pudo alcanzarnos.

Ante las heridas del capitán suspiró, definitivamente ella golpearía al sustituto por separarse, lo único bueno que se podía rescatar de aquella situación era el haber llegado a una zona rocosa. Por lo menos tratarían las heridas con mayor seguridad.

La noche los alcanzó en un par de horas, una pequeña fogata los alumbraba tenuemente. Hitsugaya dormía para recuperar la energía gastada. Rangiku montaba guardia y Rukia leía aquel libro.

 _Este hablaba sobre un shinigami quien fue salvado por un hollow, al principio se trató de una disputa por territorio en el Mundo Humano. Aunque estaba en deuda, tenía que cumplir su labor._

 _Mientras la bestia dormía, él clavó su espada en la máscara._

 _Un aullido surgió de quien lo salvó, el arrepentimiento apareció en el shinigami. Tal vez había cometido un grave error._  
 _Con el tiempo en contra comenzó a recitar un hechizo de kido; uno de restricción para ser exactos._

 _El hollow comenzaba a desintegrarse, este luchaba por mantenerse vivo más que por asesinar a su agresor._  
 _Las cadenas comenzaron a aparecer en el hollow, con dificultad logró hacer que el agujero fuera sujetado._

 _Ahora venia lo difícil._

—Han hecho un gran trabajo ocultándose. Ni yo pude encontrarte Rukia.

Dio un saltó al escuchar la voz en su nuca. Pero al recordar los eventos del día atacó —¡Eres un idiota!— dijo al golpearlo en la mandíbula.

—¡¿Que te sucede maldita?!— amenazó el sustituto al sujetarla de su kimono. Sus voces lograron despertar al capitán que dormía cerca.

—Cállate Kurosaki— habló un irritado Toshiro quien se levantó para encararlo —Por tu culpa tuvimos un enfrentamiento con Ichimaru, Hyourinmaru esta prácticamente rota y mi teniente sigue bastante alterada.

Un gruñido surgió de Ichigo. No quería enfrentarse a los resultados de su plan, aun no lograba mantenerse cuerdo por largos periodos de tiempo.  
Suspiró antes de bajar a Rukia, las voces de su cabeza parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo por primera vez, ahora pedían resolver los problemas de otra forma. Una más primitiva pero divertida manera.

—Tsk, eso no fue mi problema — se defendió antes de sentarse en el suelo —Yo no sabía que este lugar aumenta los daños de una forma ridícula.

La joven Kuchiki le miró con curiosidad —¿A que te refieres? — le interrogó con firmeza. Podía sentir que algo ocultaba su compañero.

—Nada.

Lo abofeteo con fuerza, llamado momentáneamente la atención de Rangiku y logrando que Hitsugaya se colocara a la defensiva.  
—¡Mientes!— respondió cabreada. Fue el turno de ella para tomarlo del kimono, sus ojos miraban seriamente al destello amarillo —Te vas, no asumes tus consecuencias y regresas con tu reiatsu inestable. Escucha bien ¿Con quien demonios te enfrentaste Kurosaki Ichigo?

Ichigo desvió la mirada ante esa pregunta, odiaba ser tan predecible para ella.  
—Contesta.

Sabía la preocupación oculta detrás de ese enojo.

—¿Vas a dejarla hablando sola?— preguntó la voz de la mañana bastante seria.

La sola presencia de ese ente podía hacerlo recapacitar para bien o para mal, incluso las voces cesaron de parlotear ante la que parecía ser su líder.  
—Me encontré con Kariya Jin, parece que no solo son shinigamis— confesó. De cierta manera fue triste verlo desesperado por asesinarlo y darse cuenta que no logró su objetivo, que en lugar de eso, seguía con su condena —Toshiro, ¿Me puedes dar unos minutos a solas con Rukia— pidió con suavidad.

El capitán asintió más calmado para marcharse, Ichigo tenía la certeza de que Hitsugaya seguiría a la defensiva, pero no haría nada peligroso.  
O eso esperaba.  
—Rukia— dijo al tomarla de las manos. Necesitaba quitarse esa duda de su alma —¿Crees que aquí estén todos a quienes me enfrenté?— preguntó, rememorar como murió cada uno de ellos era incomodo, más ahora que logró madurar.

Aquellos destellos amarillos regresaban a su color original. Quizá esto parecía superarlo por instantes.  
—Solo aquellos que no logran hallar la paz. No importa lo que fueron— respondió Rukia con suavidad, cada alma en ese lugar se quedó con una carga.

Kariya: La soledad.

Gin: El destino de su amada amiga.

Yamamoto: La Sociedad de Almas.

Tal vez tenia enfrente al shinigami capaz de crear milagros por segunda vez, aquel que podía hacer cambiar de opinión a sus oponentes. Sin embargo también era un hombre joven quien aun cargaba con la cicatriz de su madre y temía no ser lo suficientemente poderoso para proteger a sus seres queridos.

—Tenemos que hallar al autor, quizá él nos diga que clase de sitio es este— agregó con suavidad.

El sustituto no dudo en levantarse y abrazarla —No quiero terminar aquí— musitó con preocupación, sin dejar de aferrarse a su amada suspiró pesadamente. Sí, había aceptado que este lugar le asustaba hasta cierto grado.

La cabellera naranja que sobresalía de la máscara fue acariciada con suavidad —No lo harás Ichigo. Yo estoy a tu lado.

Incluso en ese mar de confusión aun podía sentir el calor de ese pequeño cuerpo que tocaba gentilmente su cabello, hasta su instinto más primitivo pudo ser domado por un instante.

Si tan solo pudiese mantener esa sensación.

—Mi reina, algún día ¿Podre agradecerte por completo?— se cuestionó en voz alta. Tal vez creía estar pensando para si mismo.

Ella sentía su corazón latir apresurado, las palabras eran dulces, haciéndola olvidar por instantes que se encontraba frente a un vasto lorde.

Toshiro se hizo presente sin impresionarse, ese par finalmente parecían dispuestos a aceptar sus sentimientos —Ustedes dos, la cena esta casi lista, deberían acercarse— dijo calmado, agradecía el carácter de la teniente. Ahora no había peligro de ser detectados por la energía de Ichigo.

—Matsumoto-san, lamento lo de Ichimaru— se disculpó el sustituto al verla en silencio. Incluso la mirada gris había perdido un poco del brillo que tenia al inicio del día.  
Una frágil sonrisa apareció en Rangiku, y junto a esta la sensación de tristeza para los otros tres shinigamis.

—No es nada.

Rukia compartió una mirada con su amigo, este a su vez lo hizo con Hitsugaya. Él parecía comprender la indirecta.

Mientras la presa que atrapó el vasto lorde se cocía en el fuego, el capitán de la décima división mantenía su mirada en la mujer que durante un tiempo lo cuido como un hermano menor.  
—¿Quieres tratar de sacarlo de aquí?— preguntó con seriedad, Rangiku se sobresaltó ante la oración.

—No— dijo con suavidad —Solo quiero que esto acabe— el corazón roto parecía seguir luchando contra el recuedo —Capitán ¿Fue por eso que Shunsui nos eligió?  
Incluso su compañero hollowficado no parecía dispuesto a bromear sobre el asunto. Ahora que lo analizaba nunca se les menciono porque estaban juntos.

Pero no se rendiría tan fácil, ella más que una subordinada era su amiga —Matsumoto, solo por hoy dejaré que me abrace durante la noche— un tenue sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas —Así que elije ¿Legal o normal?

Rangiku lanzó una carcajada ante la oferta. —Capitán no es necesario.

—¡Es una orden!— exclamó más avergonzado —Kurosaki seguramente abrigara a la teniente Kuchiki, el fuego durará un máximo de tres horas más y podrías pescar un resfriado si duermes sola.

—En eso tiene razón— mencionó su compañero capitán haciendo sonrojar a Rukia —Deberías aceptar la oferta, no siempre puedes tener al deseado Hitsugaya Toshiro a tu lado.

—¡Silencio Kurosaki! Esto por si solo es vergonzoso, no continúes.

* * *

A la distancia les observaba sobre una roca el antiguo capitán. La sonrisa había desaparecido al verla decaída.

—Creo que no hay resentimiento— se dijo calmado —Solo espero que no se encuentren con los demás.

Rió divertido al imaginarlo, de nuevo esos dos se enfrentarían, hollow contra hollow.  
¿Que resultado existiría ahora?

—Perdonen por confundirlos chicos, es que aveces este lugar es insoportable. Aunque les queda bastante para hallarlo— agregó antes de sonreír como en los viejos tiempos.  
Siguió admirando en silencio al pequeño grupo, quizá ellos no entendían mucho... por el momento.


End file.
